The present invention relates to moisture-curing, hot-melt polyurethane adhesive compositions with enhanced curing rates.
The uses of moisture-curing, hot-melt polyurethane adhesives is constrained by the time taken to achieve adequate mechanical strength. Many users find the cure rate of moisture-curing hot-melt polyurethane to be too slow, especially when applied in thicker layers. We have found that foaming of these adhesives leads to materials which show a dramatic increase in cure rate.